


Music From The Heart

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 19





	Music From The Heart

Anxiety had always had a bit more control over Thomas's subconscious thoughts than the others which he actually enjoyed because it meant not only could he cause Thomas to think of random conspiracy theories at night without anyone else noticing, it also meant that he could control the songs that would get stuck in his mind all day. These songs would drive Thomas and the other sides mad but none of them realised Anxiety was the cause for which he was grateful or his life would be even harder than it already was.

One particular day while Thomas attempted to cook a proper meal, closely watched by Logic and a proud Patton, Anxiety decided he was going to mess with Roman.

"Somebody once told me..." he sung softly, willing Thomas to continue the song and smirked as Thomas started humming the tune as he bustled around the kitchen. Patton immediately picked up on the tune and started belting it out joined immediately with Thomas while Logan sighed, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"Thomas! What have I told you about besmirching the name of Disney by singing songs from a DreamWorks production?" came the enraged cry from Roman who appeared next to Thomas with a bright red face.

Anxiety cackled quietly and schooled his expression before also popping up next to Thomas, ignoring the splutters of protest and shock at him being there.

"The only thing I came here to do is say congratulations on infuriating Princey and you should pay more attention to your cooking and not random songs or you'll burn your place down and we'll all either become homeless or die." Anxiety said, saying as much negative things as possible to hide the massive smug grin that wanted to work it's way onto his face." and even if you don't burn the place down you'll yet again fail at one of the simplest things an adult has to do, but that's nothing new."

There were several cries of denial and anger at his words and he revelled in the twin glares he got from Logan and Roman.

" he's trying his best and that's all that matters, right kiddo?" Patton said to Thomas with a reassuring smile which fell slightly at the disheartened expression on Thomas's face.

"Why must you turn up and put a damper on the good mood? We did not want nor need your input at this precise moment." Roman said angrily.

"oh really? Anxiety asked with a smirk. "well what about that burning smell? Surely you need me to point that out as it seems all of you have forgotten about the food in the oven." he had to hold back a laugh as the four others in the room began trying to turn off the oven and get the now ruined food out. His job now done Anxiety went back to his room, making sure to lock his door.

He glanced around his room until his eyes landed on his guitar. It'd been a while since he'd last played as he didn't want anyone to find out but now that he'd managed to put up soundproofing he was quite sure he could continue with his hobby in secret.

He picked up the guitar and placed the strap over his shoulders, wanting to really get into it. He strummed a few notes, making sure it was still in tune before he began his first song.

Roman made sure Thomas was OK after the kitchen disaster and then went back to the mind space, hoping to give Anxiety a lecture on being a decent human being.

He strode down the corridor and came to a stop outside Anxietys room. He was about to knock when he heard a faint tune. Creeping closer Roman pressed his ear to the door and heard the twang of a guitar followed by a soft voice singing along. The sound of the voice made his knees weak but he soon realised that the song wasn't just coming from Anxietys room, Thomas was also softly singing it beneath his breath as he cleaned up after the cooking disaster.

Roman put two and two together and felt a wave of anger wash over him as he realised Anxiety was the one who'd started the whole smash mouth song thing. His anger died down as he recognised the next song Anxiety started singing. It was the song from the second Lion King movie where Kovu was exiled.

"he is not one of us! He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind" Anxiety sung, trying to fight the tears that always came to his eyes when he listened to or sung this song. He related to Kovu in the movie so much. Everyone wanted to see him as evil and he was never actually included as part of the group or family as Patton liked to call it.

He also related to the whole being an outsider who had the misfortune of falling for the royal heir. He shook his head at this thought. He'd already told himself he wouldn't dwell on that because it'd just make him feel worse as there was no way anything would happen other than rejection and pain.

He stopped singing and collapsed face down onto his bed, letting out a heavy sigh. "what's the use?" he mumbled.

Roman, who was still outside, tried the door handle and found it locked but after many adventures of saving people from towers he'd learnt how to pick locks. Although it took a while sometimes it was definitely more effective when he was trying not to draw attention to himself.

He carefully unlocked Anxietys door and peeked in, shocked by the normal looking décor, despite the dark colours. He caught a glance of two guitars in the corner before his eyes found the form of Anxiety, face hidden in the sheets and body shaking for some reason.

"maybe I should just stop" Anxiety muttered to himself sadly. "Thomas would probably be better off and the others would be happier that way too."

Romans eyes widened and he thought about revealing his presence but his usual courage had disappeared so instead he backed out and quietly closed the door. He walked back to his room where he sat on his bed, deep in thought.

Suddenly a thought struck him. He would organise a movie night and would force Anxiety to join in. Maybe he could observe him better that way.

Roman popped up in front of Thomas to begin planning. "hey Thomas, how about a movie night? It's been a while since we all watched anything together."

Thomas considered this and smiled "sure, what would we watch? Actually don't answer, I'm guessing Disney?" Roman nodded with a pleased grin "of course. Maybe it'll stop you singing anymore DreamWorks soundtracks."

Thomas grinned sheepishly at that and said "yeah, maybe. Go get the others then."

Roman popped back into the mind space and asked Patton who squealed happily and immediately went to help Thomas get snacks.

Logan seemed slightly reluctant but Roman mentioned they'd probably watch Big Hero Six and he eventually agreed.

Roman stopped outside of Anxietys room, unsure how to convince him. Suddenly he had a brilliant idea. He'd make it seem like a challenge. He knocked on the door, hopeful he'd be able to convince him.

Anxiety sat up and looked at his door, unsure why anyone was bothering to knock on his door. He wiped his face free of tears and hesitantly opened the door to be met by Romans grinning face. He felt his breath catch in his throat but managed to get out "what do you want Princey?"

Roman replied "I'm asking you to come to the movie night we're all having tonight."

Anxiety swallowed nervously and replied in a low voice "why would I want to come watch movies with any of you? I'm assuming they're all going to be Disney too." Anxiety loved Disney movies and he would love to join them but he knew it would end badly, it always did when he was around the others for too long.

Roman smiled "yep, it'll be Disney movies and I know I'll be able to convince you they're pure and innocent. There's got to be one of them that you won't be able to find a dark meaning behind."

Anxiety clung onto Romans words and realised he could accept while not appearing eager to socialise.

"I'll prove you wrong, they all have dark meanings behind them and you'll soon realise that." he said in his normal disinterested voice.

Roman rolled his eyes but internally he was grinning happily at successfully getting Anxiety to join the movie night.  
They appeared in Thomas's lounge as Thomas put Big Hero Six on, much to Logan delight. After that they watched The Little Mermaid, Beauty And The Beast, Snow White, Cinderella, Brave and The Princess And The Frog.

Roman went to the kitchen to get everyone another drink and then settled down while Patton and Logan argued over the bowl of snacks which Patton was cradling protectively to prevent Logan from having any.

"Patton, let me have some or I won't have anymore pyjama parties with you." Logan said, trying his best to ignore the stares from the others. Patton considered this and pouted before reluctantly handing Logan the bowl.

Thomas managed to tear his eyes from the two bespectacled traits and asked" which movie now? "

Roman immediately clapped his hands excitedly and opened his mouth to suggest one but Patton was quicker.

"Anything with Animals!" he shouted happily. Logan groaned and muttered "for God's sake."

"Logan! Language!" Patton exclaimed, glaring at Logan who glared at him and replied "it's not exactly like I swore"

The two started to argue and Thomas put his head in his hands in despair.

Roman was frowning, this night was starting to go down hill. He glanced at Anxiety who looked like he was trying not to say something. "let's just start by watching Lion King or something." Roman said quickly, trying to defuse the situation.

Patton immediately clapped happily, his argument with Logan forgotten immediately.

Logan folded his arms in annoyance but settled down to watch whatever Roman put on.

Thomas sighed in relief and quickly grabbed the DVD, glad Logan and Patton had stopped arguing.

Anxiety froze at the mention of Lion King. There was no way Roman heard him singing earlier was there? Surely it was just his mind thinking to much about it? It was inevitable they'd watch it. He shifted nervously and took a deep breath, drawing comfort from the fact he was sitting on the coffee table, despite Thomas telling him not to.

Roman saw Anxiety look slightly shaken and realised he probably wasn't very subtle by suggesting Lion King but he needed to do something to stop Logan and Patton arguing and to understand Anxiety better.

The five of them sat there throughout the film, Patton instantly in tears at Mufasa's death and sobbing into Logan shoulder who seemed rather uncomfortable but didn't pull away.

Roman felt a couple tears fall from his eyes at that scene and he knew Thomas was probably only slightly better off than Patton as their emotions were so closely linked. He glanced at Anxiety and wasn't surprised to see he wasn't crying.

Anxiety knew he probably seemed harsh when he didn't cry over Mufasa's death but his mind always came up with way darker, sadder scenarios so it didn't effect him much although the part where Simba tried desperately to wake him up struck him slightly as he'd had a nightmare similar to that a couple nights previously.

By the end of the film Patton had fallen asleep against Logan, exhausted from how much crying he'd done that night. Logan looked almost ready to join him, his eyes looking slightly glazed over.

Thomas said he was going to bed and suggested the next film be their last one and then they all go to bed too.

Roman nodded and quickly put the second Lion King movie on, noticing how Anxiety seemed to shift awkwardly.

It barely got past the first song when Roman heard a soft snore start up behind them and he turned around to see Logan slumped against Patton, both of them now asleep. He glanced at Anxiety and smiled, he could observe Anxiety now without awkward questions from Logan.

Anxiety watched the film, sympathising with Kovu as he was forced to be the villain by both his mother and Simba's actions towards him, yet he managed to stay true to himself.

Roman studied Anxietys face carefully as Kovu started falling for Kiara and was surprised to see him blushing slightly. What was that about?

When Kovu was tricked into betraying Simba and was accused of being responsible for killing his brother Anxiety flinched, it was like when everyone accused him of making Thomas miserable all the time. Kovu was so like him it was scary.

Roman could start to see some of the parallels between Kovu and Anxiety but he was still slightly unsure of why he seemed to relate so much to him.

Anxiety closed his eyes as Kovu was exiled and the song he'd been singing began to play. He could just imagine the others singing that at him as they convinced Thomas to take anxiety medication. He shuddered and opened his eyes, wanting to forget that image.

Roman barely watched the film as his eyes stayed on Anxiety for the majority of the time. He was so curious as to how this adorable trait worked. Wait what? His eyes widened as he registered the word adorable. Why did he think that? It's not like he had a thing for Anxiety and his adorable floppy fringe and his mischievous smirks. Roman gulped and clenched his hands into fists, digging his nails into the palms of his hands to try and get his mind out of dangerous territory.

By the time the film ended both of them were relieved. Anxiety stood up as soon as the credits started and was about to walk off until Roman got up the courage to say "Anxiety wait."

Anxiety stopped and turned around, worried about why Roman wanted to speak to him.

Roman opened his mouth to speak but it seemed his courage had disappeared again.

Anxiety sighed and again went to walk away when a small voice whispered "I know."

Anxiety felt like his lungs had been filled with lead and his heart was trying to escape his chest. What did Roman know? "what do you know?" he managed to spit out, his voice shaky.

Roman hadn't meant to say that but now that Anxiety seemed to be worried he knew he had to play this right to understand him better.

"I know everything." Roman said quietly, standing up from where he'd been kneeling on the floor. He hoped this would trigger Anxiety into saying something that he could latch into because he had no idea where to go with this.

"everything?" Anxiety gasped out.

"yes, including the singing." Roman hoped this would cause Anxiety to say more.

Anxiety was shaking, how did he find out? Maybe he'd overheard? That was impossible but then how did he know? Wait, what if he'd read his poems and writing? Or somehow seen his secret Tumblr posts? Anxiety fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't feel the same way so I was trying to ignore it so things wouldn't get awkward." Anxiety said before he could stop himself.

Roman was shocked at this admission but pushed it away and knelt next to Anxiety and embraced him. "it's not awkward because I feel the same way." he said, finally able to admit something he'd been hiding for a while. He'd known deep down that the reason he was so much meaner to Anxiety than the others was because he was trying to over compensate to hide his true feelings but now he'd finally admitted it he felt a huge weight lift. This was exactly what they both needed.


End file.
